Lavea
Suzywho was always convinced Lavea was a witch. Then she mysteriously disappeaed. As had two others who were involved in trials against Lavea for Criminally Negligent Somnolence . She certainly knew a lot about potions and read strange books in ancient languages. Some even whispered she was a Grinchavore in disguise. But if you ever asked her she just smiled sweetly and offered you some tea. What is sure is she started life in small, traditional hamlet in the middle of the English countrside. The first official mentions on record of her are a meeting with a friend Asleigh in her hometown, and an interview with her in a newspaper about life as a new resident in Manchester by Thomas Poe, but according to her, her parents were Orvyn and Annora de Lyle, and she grew up with them and many whole and half brothers and sisters (her father had many children from his first wife who had died, and her mother had two children from her first husband - though the boy Arai had been lost at sea with her father leaving only the little girl). Though she wouldn't learn this till much later both her parents had interesting families. From a very early age she wanted to learn and explore the world around her with a wide eyed enthusiasm, always asking questions and looking for new things. This sometimes got her into trouble, like as not to wander off after a squirrel into the woods to see where it lived and watch it play than to milk the cow as she was meant too. However for the most part this was tolerated with an exasperated affection in her early years. It was only later as her questioning began to develop into what she considered a healthy disrespect for authority that it began to wear thin. And after one particularly "passionate debate" her father had had enough and cast her out. With nowhere to go she headed as a vagrant for the nearest town of Manchester. Now here she wants to make the most of it and learn as much as she can about the world around of her, maintaining her wide eyed enthusiasm while having to learn the hard way about the reality of earning a living. Over the next two years many things happened to Lavea, though she likes to think she has maintained her wide eyed curiosity and KNOWS she has maintained her healthy disrespect ;-) She has made herself a place in Manchester, making many friends, though some have moved on and sought new pastures. She started by finding work in the mines and scrapping by till she could find a little house by the river. Then she worked hard in the fields, and found much as her father had once told her “fields do not simply till themselves”, and perhaps had to concentrate a little more on the fields and less on the squirrels than she once had, but she used the opportunity. Since she had to work the land she decided to find out all she could about it, asking anyone who would put up with her all about the cycles of the lands, the rivers and nearby forests, the plants and herbs nearby. As she did so she became increasing interested by the healing properties of many of the herbs and determined to find out more. As she learned more her farm yields began to increase, and soon she had enough money for a little workshop, allowing her in between the harvests and the ploughing to spend the evenings and cold winter days weaving and sowing to create tailored garments, clothes and even shields. She had always had a nimble hand and relished the creativity she could use as she patterned and designed the different pieces. She even picked up the delicate art of embroidery, and learned that some people make huge pictures from clothe to decorate the walls called tapestries, and hoped someday to make one. Another important art she learned when dropping off a new outfit to the local healer. He commented she had a fine stitch and asked if she would be interested in learning how to close wounds, and offered to teach her if she agreed to volunteer her evenings at the practise, an offer Lavea was overjoyed to uptake. Lavea found she knew her way around the town well now, and enjoyed her life. Manchester was indeed a warm and beautiful place and the people were friendly, enjoying many festivals such as May Day which Lavea helped to organise. But despite its warmth and friendliness it was not immune to danger. Trouble was brewing. While Lavea had once stopped trouble makers messing around as part of the city militia this was different, and throughout both Thomas Poe and Lord Vampiros mayorships a number of attacks were made by the WOS against the town. Thanks to the brave citizens and impeccable leadership Manchester was saved, but it made Lavea all too aware of the dangers of the world. Determined to do more to help her town she was happy to accept a post as Ambassador to Chester with the hopes of improving relations, giving her a chance to expand her knowledge of the politics, as well as the lands and people. On visiting Chester Lavea was happy to be shown round by her new friends, including Lelafirebird and Stlayne. Still she felt she could do more for her town, and Lavea decided to run for Mayor. Then on the first day of her mayorship the WOS attacked with a force twenty six strong. With the great help of Lord Vampiro’s council and Aisafe’s military prowess the town prepared for battle. The battle was fierce and harsh, and the townspeople fought bravely. Neither side was sure which would win as the night drew out and fighting echoed through the streets. As the sun began to rise and the day approached the people looked about, and they could see that they had won. :-D A smaller after attack happened the next night and was repelled, and Lavea was extremely glad to know Manchester was not attacked again throughout her three terms. Still there were other issues that needed addressing. The county was facing massive overproduction and the trade minister had stopped buying from the towns, and market prices began to go into free-fall. Thankfully the treasury of Manchester was doing well, and contacts in Beeston proved useful in establishing trade. Lavea even injected around £300 of her own money into town hall, as well as buying up a boat and ladder the town hall was unable to sell and defending the town for free to cut down on militia costs, so when she eventually passed on the mantel Luluh she could be confident the town finances were secure. She also established a price watch, and to try and keep the town a fun and active community she organised a harvest festival. Getting more established in county politics as mayor Lavea began to learn about some of the wider issues the county faced, and so when asked by Poe to run for the council she agreed. The main issue of the day was trying to get the county back in the black. Lavea experienced some conflict of interests here as she was still in her third term as mayor, and struggled with the contradictory demands of town and county as discussion commenced on buy policy, as well as some issues of cuts in defence spending on town protection levels and calls for financial openness and publication. As she finished her third and final term as mayor, and then her council term drew to an end Lavea began to long for a change. Her finances had been hit hard by mayorship and overproduction causing her fields to close down, so she determined to focus herself on self improvement with the aim of applying for university and furthering her knowledge of what the local healer was teaching her. Saving up by mostly working back in the mines where she had begun her time in Manchester she saved up enough money that, with an overnight loan, she might pay the first secretary to accept her as a student of science. Looking at the classes she could see study was a costly business, so reluctantly changed her field back to wheat from the sheep she had bred for over a year, keeping the sheep merely as pets and buying a few rams so that the could breed themselves in the meadows around her house. Free now from her duties Lavea began to rekindle a desire to see the world and travel. She and Lela had often promised one day they would go travelling, and now the opportunity was here, so they set off on a tour of southern England, going as far south as Dorchester, Lavea becoming close friends with Louis Folger and Whitecaptain. It was while travelling Lavea was honoured to learn that for her service to Manchester and Lancaster she had been awarded the title of Baroness of Salford. This combined with her studying of basics of history to prompt her to search her own family history. Her father had told her little of their family history, and though her grandfather had always insisted she and her siblings learn French as well as English and she knew her surname, De Lyle, was French in origin, she had no idea why, as they had been part of an entirely Saxon rural village that seemed as if it had been there forever. Searching the university and church archives she found that her great grandfather Robert had been second son of a Norman Baronette, Richard De Lyle. Her family had originated in L'Isle in France, or Lille as it was better known now. Coming across with William the Conqueror in 1066 they had been part of the invading army that had taken the country nearly 400 years ago, and in reward been granted a small plot of land in Lancaster. Thirteen generations on her great grandfather Robert had fallen in love with a local Saxon girl much to this displeasure of his father. Threatened with disinheritance her great grandfather had continued unperturbed and married her, and been cast from the family. So he joined her family on their farm, and when his father in law died without a son took over the farm. Lavea found it intriguing to learn she was of both Saxon and Norman blood, and wondered how many successions of people truly made up their great Isle. Lavea returned to her home as great issues took up the county and talks of closures and mergers loomed. She was elected to the Council where she served as sheriff. Debate was strong and disagreements ran deep as people argued for their homes, but at last a new county Westmorland was agreed upon, and Lavea hoped it would be a good fresh start for the people. Lavea had been honoured to serve on the last council of Lancaster, and to accept the title of Vicountess of Salford for her services. Lavea continued on her explorations, both in uni and in travel. She worked hard to improve her medical skills with more professional training, eventually receiving her full medical doctorate, as well as any other skills she could pick up, soon even teaching a classes of her own and passing on what she had learned. Eventually her grasp of the universities was such that, much to her delight, she was elected to follow Ghostwriter on as rector of the University. Here she worked hard to maintain and build upon Ghostwriters monthly schedule, with the creation of a skills database for all scholar class citizens of Westmorland, as well as putting much effort into communication to try and improve attendance of teachers, and to share positions fairly at a time when university places where much in demand due to the closure of so many other schools around the country with their towns. Lavea also argued hard for the even distribution of subjects, including adequate provision for science and religious way students, not only army and navy way. While she saw the importance of defence, she also believed it was important for equal opportunity, and that one day the skills might be in more need. Lavea also began, through conversations with the now Regent Ghostwriter, to start to become more aware of national politics. And as her research into her own family continued at the university, Lavea discovered something quite amazing. Her mother Annora had had more exciting past than she'd ever let on. She was a minor member of the Tudor family by birth, but had run away to marry forbidden love. She and her husband had lived in Egremont, and there she gave birth to a son and a daughter. But then, when her husband and her twelve year old son went to sea, tragedy struck. A storm blew up and sunk their boat. Widowed and alone with her young daughter, no family to call upon, things seemed quite desperate. It was then she met a farmer in town to sell his wheat at the summer fair, Orvyn de Lyle. He too was recently widowed when his first wife died in childbirth, so he offered to marry her, and give her and her young daughter a home. She accepted and began her new life with Lavea's father, in the Hamlet a little way outside of Manchester. Looking through the records Lavea found one more surprise. While it was true her stepfather had died in the storm, it seemed her half brother had washed up, and was still alive! Contacting him and her Tudor relatives Lavea found herself happily welcomed into a new family, and with a new half brother, Arai. After around nine months as rector Lavea had accomplished much in its hallowed halls. She was fluent in all known languages, and had mastered every class on offer, but for the religious ways, and even there she was making progress. She'd even been awarded the title Viscountess of Salford for her work, and been granted permission to begin construction of her own house, Bramall Hall. But the long nights studying by candlelight were taking their toll, and Lavea couldn't help but notice she looked a little paler in the mirror these days than she had been when the fields and streams had been her office. She felt a desire to get out, and see the world once more, and was provided a perfect opportunity, when, quite unexpectedly (for she really had been rather secluded from news in the university library!), she received a message from her old friend Cookie, to tell her she was soon to be Queen! What's more she invited Lavea to travel with her as a Lady of the Bedchamber, and her Lady of the Wardrobe. Lavea didn't need asking twice. Joining the party of Hezlog, Cookie, Tyg3r, Wildmoe, Kelci and Lady Shurelia they began to head south, visiting all the towns of England. The chance to see so many new people and places was exciting, new friends including Nyan, Faith, Emvals and Pocket among them. Lavea was pleased to see since the closures there were no more dead towns, even if some were still more sleepy than others. Many towns were great fun, but Lichfield stood out as head and shoulders above the rest. As Lady of the Wardrobe Lavea was almost overwhelmed by the excitement of getting to work with such exotic and beautiful fabrics and materials, she really had never had such freedom to weave before. The coronation was a joy, but the true pinnacle of her time as Lady of the Wardrobe was in helping Cookie plan her wedding, and the creation of many outfits for the bride, groom, bridesmaids, groomsmen, and others beside. Lavea's loom and needle had never been so busy, and she'd never been happier, not least when Cookie asked her to be her Maid of Honour! The downsides and dangers were also present. In September 1460 she and Hamish got cut off from the main group on the road from Southampton, and had to follow on after the main royal party. On the roads as dusk fell, they were attacked and in the confusion she and Hamish were separated! Lavea fought as best she could, but was soon beaten to the ground, and in the dim light as she fought consciousness, she saw Knightl and Edwardfarmer making off with her things! Struggling down the road, Lavea somehow made it to edge of Arundel, where she city guards quickly rode out to find Hamish, and Lavea was able to get some help. It was a tense time as they waited for news, but luckily soon the riders returned with a semi-conscious Hamish, the only loss would be things. Retreating for a little, she slept long, and soon enough was recovered for the rest of their journey, and was delighted to be made a member of the Privy Council by Hezlog as Lady Chamberlain. Her first act in this role was in organising a knighting ceremony for the Knights of St George. Lavea was full of nerves, and for some reason, found herself thinking back of home. She wondered if news of her ever reached home, for it was a very cut off place. She wondered if her mother and father Orvyn and Annora were well, if they ever thought of her, if they knew she was alive. She found herself feeling a little homesick. But the event allowed her to see firsthand the dedication of the people to their country, and the new young knights were full of determination and duty. Lavea smiled, and only hoped her service could help to adequately honour what they did. Lavea had never yet had much though to children, though she had always offered young Felicien Arnett a home ever since she had met him in the fighting on Queen Anne's revenge. But now Cookie was large with child and the days were rapidly passing. Soon her time came, and Lavea was able professionally to have her first go at assisting in the delivery of a child, and a prince at that, and personally able to be a part of the birth of the first child of a dear friend. Baby Kaiden was the most beautiful thing she'd ever seen. With Hezlog's sudden death saving a boy from a runaway cart, a mere week after his son's birth, the next event Lavea found herself in charge of was saddly his funeral. She did her best, and the event moved with a sombre sadness. With Cookie now a widow with a very young child, Lavea offered her to stay a while, and together they travelled back home to Manchester, to spend a while at the newly completed Bramall Hall. Just being back in the fresh Northern Air seemed to be doing them both a world of good, and young Kaiden was more and more active every day. Lavea wondered with delight how long before she might start to be able to show him how to feed the ducks, or plant some herbs, or run after a squirrel or two to watch them play. Lavea doesn’t know what the future holds, but whatever it is she looks forward to it with joy and enthusiasm, and just a bit of healthy disrespect for authority :-P